


A Sporting Chance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Sporting Chance

Title: A Sporting Chance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #263: Dialogue Only  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Innuendo  
Beta: [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eeyore990)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eeyore990)**eeyore990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Sporting Chance

~

“It’s not a particularly _athletic_ sport.”

“What? You’ve never played.”

“Certainly not.”

“Then how d’you know it’s not athletic? _You_ try hanging off a broom fifty feet up going eighty miles an hour.”

“I do not require a broom to fly.”

“Heh, well, lately, I don’t either, Severus.”

“Indeed? And why is that? Does it distract you when I do _this_?”

“God...can’t think when you do that.”

“Apparently having to cling to a broom _does_ make one fit--”

“So--oh yes!-- do you admit that Quidditch is athletic?”

“I suppose that depends on how well you handle _my_ broom.”

~


End file.
